The present invention relates to a nozzle for thinning of phosphine (chemical formula PH3), which is consisting in a tube-like air-inducing, a ring-like mounted split (ring split) and/or in at least one lateral mounted little tube as PH3-inducing (inducer), whereby the thickness of the split opening and/or of the opening of the little tube is maximum 1/25 of the diameter of the tube like air-inducing (inducer) and/or of the distance between the surface of an air guiding element and the inner side of the tube-like air-inducing (inducer) in the area of the PH3-entrance.
It is well known that PH3 is used since decades as a medium for pest control and for the prophylaxes in storage protection, especially concerning food (for man kind and animals).
As known, PH3 is building with air a gaseous mixture which is easily flammable, whereby the ignition border lies at 1.8% PH3-concentration. In the case this border will be exceeded, PH3 is tending to self ignition.
Therefore numerous processes and devices have been proposed in order to have a thinning of PH3 with air without danger.
Concerning the nearest art the German Offenlegungsschrift (published Patent Application) No 198 39 385 has to be named, which describes a effective process for the direct thinning of PH3 with air whereby the mixing of air and PH3 is carried out under or in present of water. Concerning the farer prior art the German Patent No. 691 29 456 T2 and the published International Patent Application WO93/25075 A1 are to be named.